


Unexpected Dream

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has an erotic dream of the 12th Doctor.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Unexpected Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 06/06/20. I picked the trope: Erotic Dream. This is what I came up with. I wanted to do more to it but the past couple of days has been hectic for me. I used Grammarly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I am also full fulling a square on Hermione's Haven Bingo Card: "What's the point in two hearts if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then?" (12th Doctor)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger relaxed in front of the telly, watching her favorite series, Doctor Who. She wished that the 12th Doctor was somehow real and can take her away from Earth to travel in time and space. Getting sleepy, she finished up the one episode, turned off the telly, and fell asleep on the couch.

Hermione woke up on the T.A.R.D.I.S. thinking _This is not possible._

The 12th Doctor looked up and smirked. "Hello, Hermione. You are still dreaming. Somehow we connected. I feel as if what's the point in two hearts if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then?" He placed her hands on his hearts.

Hermione gasped, feeling both of them beating in time together. "May I kiss you?"

"My dear, you didn't need to have asked," the Doctor bent his head down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss intensified.

"Are you sure?"

"If this is an erotic dream on my end, I don't want it to stop." She murmured and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, in that case." He quickly swept Hermione up in his arms and took her to his bedchamber, and laid her down on the bed.

The Doctor had started to undo the top button of his shirt when all their clothing disappeared. "I am a witch." She grinned slyly and beckoned for him to join her.

The Doctor kissed her again, bodies intertwined as they moved together in time. He thrust up into her, hearing her gasp in pleasure, arching her back.

She wrapped her legs around his body, urging him faster. Her inner muscles squeezed his cock hard, and they orgasmed together.

Panting softly, "Come find me," she whispered into his ear and faded away from his arms.

He sprawled out on his back, vowing to find her.


End file.
